


Ghost

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *现架
Relationships: Galahad | Shielder/Mordred | Saber of Red
Kudos: 4





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> *现架

《Ghost》

我第一次遇见莫德雷德，是在一个不太教人喜欢的阴天。那种阴天有着铅灰色的天空和厚重乌黑的云层，仿佛随时都会有墨汁从中滴落——但事实上并没有——黏稠湿润的空气中掺杂着一丝若有若无的、能使喉咙弥漫出血腥味的极致干燥，总之处于一种暧昧而瘆人的状态中。  
前一晚我注意到家对面本应无人居住的房屋亮起了灯，透过窗户在未经修葺的凌乱草坪上投影出一个苍白的方格。第二天我的母亲伊莲塞给我一盒温热的肉酱意面，要我给“我们的新邻居”送去。当时我是一个寡言且不善交际的孩子，与人交谈于我而言如同攀登嵚崟高山，我想母亲此举意在锻炼我的社交能力。  
不管怎么样，我听从母亲的话语敲开了那扇油漆剥落得厉害、暴露出内里弯曲木纹的门。一个女人应声而来，她一头病恹恹的淡金色长发，肌肤雪白，却偏偏涂着鲜艳过头的口红，使她的嘴唇看上去像两枚血红的罂粟。我胆怯地称她为夫人，并解释说母亲煮了些面条。她会意地颔首，将我领到屋子里边。  
“加拉哈德，是吗？你要茶还是咖啡？”自称摩根的女人向我询问。我忽然间意识到她似乎完全没把我当小孩看——母亲虽然会给我泡浓郁醇香的红茶，但往往告诉我咖啡是大人喝的。我觉得喉咙有点干涩。“茶，谢谢您。”我说。令人遗憾的是，年幼的我很难表达出自己的真实意愿。  
摩根夫人让我坐在沙发上，然后转身进入厨房泡茶。客厅黯沉得让人看不清东西，窗外稀疏的天光只能勉强照亮家具的轮廓。我把那盒肉酱意面放在茶几上，静静地等待着。突然间，我察觉到我身边好像有什么人。一丝凉意从心底划过，我猛地侧过头，然后，我就看见了莫德雷德。  
当然，那个时候我还不知道她叫莫德雷德。事实上我的第一反应是她像个幽灵。她就这么站立在那里，面无表情，纹丝不动，仿佛她是一张完整拼图上多出来的兀余碎片。那年我五岁，应该承认，在当年的我看来，她相当漂亮——披散着的有些乱翘的麦穗色长发，糯冰翡翠一般的漂亮双眼，让我联想到上个月在小镇电影院看的电影，女主角也是她这样的金发碧眼。  
这时摩根夫人从厨房中走了出来，我注意到当她的视线落在“幽灵”身上时，那纸一样苍白的脸庞有那么一瞬闪烁过异样的神色。她用微微噙着责怪的语气对金发碧眼的女孩说：“莫德雷德，你怎么从房间里出来了？”接着她转向我，道：“抱歉，我的女儿比较认生。”于是我知道，这个幽灵姐姐其实是摩根夫人的女儿，名字叫莫德雷德。而且，她比较认生——这与母亲对我的评价如出一辙。这突然间让我感到亲切。  
摩根夫人给我泡的是香草茶，味道有些甜腻和呛鼻，我并不大喜欢。直到最后，我都没能与莫德雷德说上话，因为无论是她还是我都没有向对方开口。回到家之后，母亲为了表扬我完成她交给我的任务而奖励给我一块巧克力。我却想，如果能跟邻居家的姐姐分享这块巧克力就好了。

奇怪的是，当年我分明是个不擅长与人交往的孩子，却唯独想跟莫德雷德成为朋友。我开始往邻居家跑。摩根夫人早出晚归常常不在，于是莫德雷德就会给我开门。她们家总是笼罩在一种阴森森的氛围之中，连温度都似乎要比别处冰冷，仿佛在阒黑的地方正酝酿着什么溷乱的阴谋。附近有些人家传言说她们家是座鬼宅，童年时期的我确实常常在那间屋子里感受到诡谲的冷风钻进衣领，在布料下恣肆翻腾；好在屋子里有莫德雷德姐姐。  
我将家里的绘本带去与她一起看。绘本里有小鸟，有大象，有长方形和三角形构成的屋子，有男孩女孩，有父亲母亲……我没有父亲。莫德雷德也没有，至少我从未见过她的父亲出现在这间屋子里。莫德雷德一开始总是不说话，以至于我怀疑过她是不是聋哑人。直到我带去一本骑士背叛国王的中世纪题材绘本，莫德雷德才第一次开了口。她说：“终有一日，我会杀了我父亲。”  
我问她为什么，她说她是她母亲制造出来的人造人，唯一的存在意义就是杀掉作为原型的父亲。她还把她的匕首拿给我看，那把匕首很漂亮，刀柄镶嵌着一块祖母绿宝石，锋利处闪烁着钢银色的光辉，据莫德雷德说那尖锐的刀刃有朝一日要沾上她父亲的鲜血。我相信她没有说谎，同时感到她口中的一切非常不可思议，即使如此我仍然没有产生任何类似于恐惧的情绪。我只是觉得我和莫德雷德不太一样，因为我从未想过刺杀我那素未谋面的父亲。不管怎么说，她总算肯与我对话了，这让我很是高兴。我又问她，为什么她一个女孩子脸上常常有淤青和血痕，她回答说因为她总是在屋子内蹦蹦跳跳，一不小心就会摔倒。  
也是那个时候我才知道，莫德雷德姐姐不识字。在我执拗的请求下，她勉强答应让我教她认字。我们艰难的教学就这样开始了。在她眼里，A像一座山，O是软软的小圆面包，X则是两把交锋的利剑。在她把二十六个字母歪歪扭扭地默写出来之后，我开始给她念童话故事。她最喜欢的故事讲的是一个老爷爷用一头牛换取了一袋烂苹果。  
有一次我去找莫德雷德玩的时候碰上摩根夫人在家，离开前她把我拉到一旁，以淡漠的语气道：“加拉哈德，请你不要再教莫德雷德识字了。”她那副模样令我胆怯。可是，私底下每当莫德雷德要我念故事，我还是会给她念，尽管我知道这是对摩根夫人不够诚实的表现。长大之后我带去的故事从童话变成了剧本，与魔鬼签下契约的人类、发疯的罗马皇帝、为父报仇的王子……莫德雷德都认真地听着，时而出声与我探讨书中的情节。

除了书籍以外，莫德雷德也很喜欢我给她带食物。在我漫长的童年时光里，我的思绪总是被邻居家的姐姐所箝紧，每当我得到什么零食，我的第一反应就是可以拿去与莫德雷德姐姐分享。印象深刻的是过生日的时候，由于家里只有母亲和我，而我又没有什么同龄朋友，因此母亲往往只是在小镇的面包店给我买一块三角状的小蛋糕。即使只是这么一小块蛋糕我也迫切地期盼与莫德雷德分享，一从母亲手中接过精致的小盒子，我就拎着它快步走到莫德雷德的家门前，敲响那扇永远都那么简陋的门。然后，我会与莫德雷德你一口我一口地分享那块小蛋糕。我喜欢看到莫德雷德嘴角沾满奶油的满足模样。莫德雷德说，摩根夫人从不给她过生日。  
摩根夫人不喜欢吃肉，不过有的时候，她也会奖励给莫德雷德一块烤牛扒或者烤猪扒。至于是做了什么事才能得到奖励——莫德雷德对此缄口不言。总之，这种时候莫德雷德虽然对难得的肉类垂涎有加，却总是只吃一半，把剩下的一半留给摩根夫人不在时登门造访的我。其实放在冰箱里的肉扒被微波炉加热之后肉质往往变得糜烂不堪，但我从来没有告诉过莫德雷德。我只是吞咽下去。  
莫德雷德成为我的邻居几年后，有一天，母亲告诫我不要再去她们家。母亲说摩根夫人是个宗教狂热分子，莫德雷德估计也不是什么正经女孩儿。其实我早就知道小镇的人们议论摩根夫人的那些话，没有人知道她是做什么工作的，经济来源是什么，也没有人知道为什么她多年来一直小心翼翼地藏匿着自己的女儿。事实上我始终对摩根夫人抱有难以言喻的恐惧。但我想，莫德雷德姐姐一定不是坏人。于是，那些年我分明对母亲言听计从，却仍然常常进出莫德雷德的家门。那大概是我数年来唯一的叛逆。  
逐渐地，我意识到，莫德雷德似乎永远是我初见她时的那副模样。以前仰视她的时候我几乎没有察觉这点，但到了发育期，我身高猛增，这个时候我终于发现这么多年来莫德雷德的身高就没有变化过。而且，她的容貌也依旧是十多岁的少女，而非二三十岁的成熟女性。因此有时候我会回想起莫德雷德当年告诉我的那些关于她是人造人的话语。难道那竟是真实的吗？  
莫德雷德身上确实有一些不可思议的、超出常识的部分。年幼时我曾经做过一个梦，梦见我晚上去找莫德雷德玩，敲了很久的门都无人应答，刚好她家的门虚掩着，我便恍恍惚惚地走进了屋子里。沙发旁房间的门也虚掩着，于是我走过去，然后就看见莫德雷德被困在笼子里，与一头兽搏斗；摩根夫人则漠然地站在一旁观看。值得一提的是，当初我觉得这是我亲眼所见，但当我将这件事告诉母亲，她立即说我把梦境与现实混淆了。因此我也就理所当然地将那视为我做的梦，毕竟，我所目睹的场景实在过于荒谬。  
十一岁那年我的身高超过了莫德雷德，此后每当我们共处，如果我想注视她那双翡翠色的美丽双眼，就必须俯视着她。她不再是我的姐姐了。对我而言，她反成了娇小的女孩儿。我仍然给她读书，与她分享食物，只是我的语气与举止都变成了年长者的语气与举止。我过十六岁生日的那天，莫德雷德将她的匕首送给我。她说她不再需要这把匕首。  
过了十六岁生日不久之后，母亲病逝。一个名为兰斯洛特的男人突如其来地闯进了我的生活，他自称为我的父亲，想将我接到另一个城市，然而我执意要留在这个有莫德雷德在的小镇。于是他搬进了这间屋子，并在附近找了份新工作。父亲厨艺不佳，日复一日地给我做炸面包和咖啡作为早餐，午餐和晚餐则常常以外卖解决。所以后来我强迫自己学会了做饭，虽然比不上母亲，但至少可以入口。很久以后父亲才告诉我，那段时间他每天最安稳的时光就是：当他从公司开车回来，他允许自己停好车后在车内静静地坐二十分钟，什么也不干；每天只有那二十分钟他才是他自己，而不是一个失败的父亲。我们都用了很长时间去适应自己的新角色——儿子的父亲；父亲的儿子。

这样的新生活不容易适应，但过了一段时间，我终究是慢慢习惯了。然而某个晚上，我躺在床上，突然感到难以言喻的焦躁。我想起了十一年前的那个夜晚，那一夜我悄悄打开房间的窗帘，并看到对面本应无人居住的房屋亮起了白森森的灯光。被某种神秘的冲动驱使着，我下了床，拉开紧闭的窗帘。接着我看见对面的房屋前伫立着一个娇小的身影。我花了两秒时间反应过来那是莫德雷德。  
心脏如铙钹般猛烈地敲击胸膛，肾上腺素在血管内急速奔涌。我想也不想地冲出房间，冲出家门，拦在了那个即将离开的身影面前：“莫德雷德！”  
事实如此：多年过去，莫德雷德第一次踏出了家门。她仰头盯着我，我注意到她居然化了妆，巧妙地遮住脸上的淤青和血痕；一双唇瓣秾丽如同山茶，衬得她高高扎起的头发更加金黄，比常人稍大的双眼更加碧绿。我将目光下移，看见了她手中长得几乎触碰到地面的剑。她紧握着剑的模样就仿佛那是她珍贵的妆奁。我隐隐感到，摩根夫人将这件武器藏匿了这么多年，如今到了利刃出鞘的时候了。  
“加拉哈德，让开。”她说，“我要去杀我的父亲。”  
千言万语涌上我的心头。最后，我只挤出一句话：“就不能不这么做吗？”  
“不能，”她露出些微庄严的神色，“这是我的天命。”  
我仍然站在原地不肯挪动身体，于是莫德雷德轻轻地叹了口气，对我说：“十一年前，你拿着一盒面条过来，那是我数天来第一次吃到温热的食物。”说完，她提着她的长剑越过我的身边，等我终于僵硬地回过头时，她的身影早已经消失在浓稠的夜色中。有些事我当时还不明白，比如由于武器走中线与外线的差异，短匕首比起长剑更加适合女性使用；比如摩根非常珍视那把镶嵌了祖母绿宝石的匕首，但莫德雷德却把它送给了我。这时摩根夫人的声音将我唤回现实。“为她祈祷吧，加拉哈德。”形销骨立的女人说，“这是她的天命。”  
后来有一天父亲告诉我，他的前上司阿尔托莉雅去世了，死因是被一把剑削去了头部的三分之一，凶手至今去向不明。再后来一个冰冷黏湿的阴天，我收到一封来自温彻斯特的明信片，上面用歪歪扭扭的字母写着：他在这大地上杀了一个人；他在这大地上已活不下去。我双手攥着那张明信片使之贴近我的胸口，并仰头眺望天空。忽然间风将云层吹散，露出后方湖水一般的湛湛蓝天，丝缕金色的阳光穿透罅隙斜射到大地上。一群白鸟悠然飞过，留下叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣声与一片飘落下来的轻柔羽毛。我不由得深信，莫德雷德许是变成了一只飞鸟，飞向更广袤更高远的苍空。


End file.
